elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Last Dragonborn
Next Emperor? Come on, it's obvious that all this similarities with the founders of former dynasties is not a coincedence on Bethesda's part. :Article talk pages are for discussing improvements to the page, not for discussing theories or speculation. Those belong in the forums. The Cat Master (talk) 22:21, March 5, 2016 (UTC) History Like with Hero of Kvatch article, shouldn't there be a history section? I would do it, but my English skills, grammar and that sort of thing is too poor XD. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 01:00, April 11, 2016 (UTC)) Factual correction The section under "etymology" is very much mistaken. The term "Dovahkiin" is a portmanteau comrprising the root words "Dovah" (Dragon) and "Kiin" (Born). In Dragon language, only the first word of complex words has it's meaning preserved (in this case, "Dovah" and the root words that follow it have their meanings intepreted through the lens of the first and also of the complex as a whole. The translation can be easily misleading as "Dovah" is in itself is a portmanteau of the root words "Dov" (Dragon race) and "Ah" (Hunter). This might lead one to inepret "Dovah" to mean: one who hunts (or is destined to hunt) the Dragon race. (And likewise that "Dovahkiin" has anything at all to do with: one who is born to hunt dragons.) "Dovah" instead has the literal meaning of "Hunter who is from the race of Dragons" or, more appreciably, ""Dovah" has a meaning closer to that of "Winged Dominant Predator"; the word "Dov" carrying with it the connotations of Domination and Overlords or, just in general, the Superiority of the Dragon Race. "Ah" would also be influenced by it's predominant-first-word conjugation and would not simply remain unchanged purely as "Hunter", but take on a more "Dov" association. Taking the roots of "Dovahkiin" into account, be they "Dovah and Kiin" or "Dov Ah Kiin" (If one applies the "first-word-predominance" rule, it does not matter); one can glean better insight into what goes behind the word. However, the root words do not at all provide any form of translation or alternative in meaning to "Dovahkiin" as the root words arranged in this combination: Dov Ah Kiin, form into a single word. "Dovahkiin" is a proper noun and is simply a term that refers to mortals born with an innate pedagogical affinity for words and powers similar to those shared by the Dragon race. The defining characteristic that qualifies a mortal as "Dovahkiin" is the involuntary absorption of a soul from any dragon slain in close proximity (with some exceptions, e.g. Alduin, Durnehvir.) (For a more in-depth appreciation, the term "Dovahkiin" is a kind of affectionate misnomer similar to the likes of "Newblood" or "cub" and in it's given form, "Dovahkiin" exists as something more similar in meaning to "baby/newborn dragon" or "fledgling whelp"). Dragons either make reference to it endearingly or patronisingly as variously encountered in the game. For example, Alduin and the first Dragonborn use the term mockingly, while Paarthurnax and the Greybeards use it to imply that the player still has much to learn (from them). In all cases, the term is tied with the association of inexperience, however genial or antagonistic a form it may take. The term "Dragonborn" on the other hand, used by the mortals, is almost always accorded a certian sense of reverence - even with the Greybeards who recognize the great potential that the Dragonborn is capable of. If Dawnguard is installed, the Dragonborn is in some sense elevated from "Dovahkiin" to "Qahnaarin" (Vanquisher). Or if no dragons were yet killed by the player, Durnhevir would instead call the player by "Dovah". In both cases, Durnhevir will in some way recognize that a fledgling status no longer applies to the Dragonborn by referring to the player by an honorific attianable by the Dov. It is possible that there exists among dragons an informal hierachy that may follow: "Dovahkiin" (Whelp /Initiate) < "Dovah" (Hunter / Regular ) < "Qahnaarin" (Vanquisher) < Harbinger (Alduin - of the end times / Paarthurnax - of the way of the voice) So the helmet that the Dovakin wears in the posters is actually the Iron Helmet and almost all enemies wear it. Great. RedGreenFire (talk) 03:16, November 5, 2016 (UTC) How your Dovahkiin ended up in Helgen This is something I always loved in this kind of game where you can customize your character at will, like Star Wars: The Old Republic, Dragon Ball XenoVerse, and of course, The Elder Scrolls.In games like these I like to come up with my character's story and how he came to be where he was in the start of the game. So, who is your Dovahkiin, and why he ended up on Helgen? This is mine: Sorran Indoril was a Dunmer born on the 21th of First Seed (Azura's Summoning Day) of 4E 112, and he was the heir of House Indoril and a descendant of the Nerevarine (the hero of TES: Morrowind), and, along with the rest of his house, was one of the Dark Elves who refused to leave Morrowind after the Argonian Invasion. Hailing from Blacklight in northwest Morrowind, Sorran was a veteran of the Great War, though he mostly remained in his home to defend it from the invading forces of the Dominion. Disgusted with the Empire for agreeing with the terms of the White-Gold Concordat, Sorran returned home after the war, spending the next twenty-six years ruminating how the Empire was weak into submitting to the Thalmor, and that this all happened after the end of the Septim bloodline. Then, on 4E 201, Ulfrc Stormcloak killed High King Torygg and started the Stormcloak rebellion.Seeing this as opportunity, no longer believing in the Empire, Sorran went to Skyrim. However, as he crossed the Velothi Mountains and the Dunmeth Pass, he was ambushed by Imperials and captured. What of yours, what he/she did to be captured? ( 16:57, January 9, 2017 (UTC)) :Article talk pages are for discussing article maintenance. Discussions like this belong in the forums or in a blog. The Cat Master (talk) 17:49, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Why the Last? Why is this character referred to as the Last dragonborn? Is there any indication none can exist in the future? If so, should this be in the article? Weckar (talk) 14:52, July 1, 2018 (UTC) :The character is canonically referred to as the Last Dragonborn because of the prophecy. It's not a name arbitrarily chosen. Even though it's true we cannot know what Bethesda will do in the future, saying anything about that matter would be speculative and should not be included in the article. Rozty (talk) 23:39, July 1, 2018 (UTC)